


True Love on the Side

by one_dream_made_flesh



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Florabella, Lesbian, Love Triangles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_dream_made_flesh/pseuds/one_dream_made_flesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella gets involved with Victoria, a fan of Isa and Florence's music, and her relationship with Florence is shaken the more time they spend together.<br/>Isa needs to decide who she will choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First person POV mixed with a third person narrative. Multichapter with a bit of drama.
> 
> Not all florabella, with lots of Isa, but hope you guys enjoy it.

Here I am backstage, at Florence and the Machine's concert in Lisbon.  
They were headliners tonight and they were so amazing!!  
Everyone is quite tired but the guys are drinking and chilling at the spacious and comfortable facilities offstage. There's some press people, fans, the festival staff, other bands' artists mingling... It's like a big boisterous party, quite hectic.

I spot Isabella seated on the sofa in a corner. She's browsing her phone and smiling quietly to herself.  
Our eyes meet and she nods for me to come over there.

We have met before, through friends in common, at an exhibition. We messaged each other and I told her I was going to be at this festival in Portugal. She asked me to come and talk to her backstage, she would leave my name at the door.  
As nervous and insecure as I was feeling, I did come.  
Everyone is usually all over Florence and Rob, both at gigs and sightings everywhere, but me, I only have eyes for Isa, since the first time I saw her face to face. Still, I feel like a fucking groupie, so I try to play it cool, I need to make a good impression on her.

We talk for a while on various subjects: movies, music, art, everything.  
"It's so noisy here", Isa almost needs to shout, "I think I'm heading to the hotel, they have a nice bar there", she pauses and stares at me.  
"Wanna join me?"  
I nod, "Sure, let's get out of here".  
There's a van strategically waiting at the back exit, we take it and we're out of there in a minute.

************************

Isa seems to be flirting with me or am I too drunk? It's the third shot of vodka and coke I'm finishing, having already consumed some alcohol earlier. Trying to get less shy so I could approach her.

"Do you always invite fans to your hotel room?", I ask playfully. Shit... I should have kept my mouth shut.  
"Not really, I usually share a room with Flo, we are sharing it actually, but normally they book separate rooms. Florence should go to hers tonight, some of her friends are in town visiting.", she replies seriously.  
I noticed the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door she put on though. I think I know what this means...  


We drink a bit more and listen to some music on my ipod.  
Isa asks me if I'd like to take a bath, because she sure is going to. It was a very warm evening today.  
I agree but say she should go first. Ten minutes later she is out in a robe.  
I take my shower, shaking with excitement, rehearsing what I'm going to say when I come out.  
I have a backpack with me, since I am staying at a hostel and don't trust leaving my stuff there. I change into comfortable clothes, shorts and an oversized Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

When I get out of the bathroom, Isa is removing her make up, she looks at me from head to toe and gives me a beautiful, sexy smile. I can't help blushing and getting weak at the knees.

"You don't have to go back to the hostel tonight. It's getting late.", Isa says and I smile nervously.  
"Keep me company, Victoria", she continues, "We can hang out tomorrow, if you're not busy, it's a day off for us all."  
I agree smiling but obviously showing some nervousness, because Isa tells me calmly to relax.

I get lost in those big, beautiful blue eyes, and how gorgeous she looks in slacks and a plain black tee.  
I sit beside her, touching her shoulder, letting my hand linger there. She relaxes into my touch, grabbing my other hand and taking it to her lips, planting a soft kiss on it.  
I want to put my mouth to hers so badly, but before I make a move, Isa tells me to dim the lights and come to bed. She looks tired.

I accede to her request and get under the covers, putting my arms around her. She motions for me to spoon her, which I readily do.

Sleeping is the last thing on my mind now, even after an exhausting day like this. The feeling seems to be reciprocated, and before I know it, Isa turns to face me, looking straight into my eyes, then let her eyes roam over my face.  
She kisses me slowly, it's finally happening...  
"Relax", I hear her say again, it's all hazy now and I let it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Isabella get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a first person POV. New characters introduced from this chapter on.

When I wake up in the morning, I watch Isa as she is sound asleep. I realise it wasn't just a dream, my head hurts and I can still feel her taste on my lips and tongue.

An hour or so passes by, Isa gets up, it must be around 1pm. She asks if I'd like to go have lunch at the hotel's restaurant or prefer to grab some food outside.  
I let her decide, hotel it is then.  


She pulls me closer and kisses me, holding me quite strongly for someone so small, I let out an airy giggle and kiss her again. We keep making out until I break it, saying cheekily that we should get dressed before it's dinner time. Isa gives me a mischievous smile and goes refresh herself.

Lots of thoughts going inside my brain, like it was probably just another one night stand for her.  
But I was already in love before this second meeting.  
I wouldn't dare to declare myself to her and seem like a psycho groupie from hell though.  
I decide to keep playing it cool and see what comes next.

Isa rings some of the guys in the band, they all seem to have plans for the day off.  
I overhear it when she's talking to Florence, ten minutes later the three of us are sitting at the restaurant, waiting for our orders to arrive.  
Gosh, this is awkward!

"Victoria, what a beautiful name!", Florence tells me with her bright smile.  
I can't believe I'm having lunch with THE Florence Welch, who I used to listen to all the time on my cheap stereo. Her music changed the way I see life, love, death, nature, everything.

She is a bit shy like me and we talk about my sabbatical in Europe. I tell them I'm going to England next. Isa loves the idea.  
"We're doing a few gigs in UK before going into the studio for the new album.', she shares, "Perhaps you could tag along and save some travel and accommodation expenses, what do you think?"  
She and Florence share a knowing look and I try to understand in which alternate universe I'm living right now.

******************

It's been two weeks since I've come to London, after the last leg of the tour, Isa and I spent lots of time together.  
I'm staying at her place, going to see her rehearsing and recording in the studio sometimes.

We go out with her friends, I've met some interesting and crazy people. Florence comes round sometimes. I usually go out and let them have their privacy. Normally, I catch a movie, go to the park, and Isa joins later.

I don't know what they do together and I dare not ask Isa about it.  
Not my business, we're not a couple anyway. I wish we were really together, though.

******************

Isa is very sweet and interested in my ideas. She knows I'm into Film and gives me precious advice, introduces me to people in the Industry.  
I show her my projects, my screenplays and previous acting jobs (which quite embarrass me).  
I used to be in a Theatre Company, now I'm working behind the scenes, directing, writing and lecturing at College.

The sex is great, the best I've ever had. I couldn't be happier.

We don't discuss it, we are like friends who enjoy sleeping together, although I'm head over heels in love with this lady...  
Isa never talks about our relationship, we just go on day by day, having fun , sharing stuff, getting comfortable with each other.

******************

Today Isa asked me if I would like to move to London and be her roommate.  
Finally!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Isabella go to a gathering at Florence's and the unexpected happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in Victoria's POV.  
> Sorry about the lack of florabella, but it's important to the plot.

It's the weekend and there's a gathering at Florence's. It's the first time I'm invited to her home and I'm very anxious.  
Some of the guys from the band and crew are attending too.  
I put on my fanciest outfit and Isabella drives us in her ferrari. We look like a couple when we get there and people greet us cheerily.

I already met most of them and they make me feel part of their circle of friends.  
A couple of Isa's friends come as well and her friend Millie takes me aside, she asks me if I know about Florence and Isa's "special friendship".

I try as I can to change the subject, but in fact I'm quite aware. Isa told me they have been on and off since they met, but never were really together. Also how she used to pine over Flo when she got a new boyfriend.

I didn't ask if they still hook up, but my intuition tells me they do, by the way they look at each other and touch each other. By how Isa tries to hide her tears when she comes to me all fragile after Flo's visits.

********************

We enjoy a fancy dinner, there's music, games, stimulating conversations. Everyone is having fun, no doubt about it.  
Isa hasn't left Flo's side, I'm starting to get jealous even if I have no right to.  
We just met six months ago, anyway.

I am quite tipsy and upset and go up to the guest room I'm staying with Isa. She comes minutes after I just had let myself fall dressed, onto the clean soft sheets, shoes and all.  
I don't have time to sleep my anger off. 

I can't resist her and we drunkenly ravage each other. I try to keep the volume down, tho, her bff's room is just across the hall and I'd hate the looks they all would give me in the morning.

********************

I haven't slept much and I go downstairs to look for Isabella. She wasn't beside me when I woke up.  
Florence is in the garden, looking radiant, I can't believe my own eyes.  
She smiles at me and invites me for coffee. She tells me Isa went out to sort out some stuff with a hip hop group she's producing and should be back after lunch.

She is being very nice, TOO nice for my taste. I have problems trusting people so I always keep a certain distance. Except when I fall in love.

It isn't long until the question comes:  
"So, did Isa tell you about us, me and her?"  
"I don't know much about it..." I reply.  
"We have an open relationship.", and a musical laugh follows her admission.

"Yeah, I figured.", I say nonchalantly, trying to hide my disappointment. I had great expectations I could be Isa's new love interest.

"Well, I know she likes you and I have no problem with that. I think she should get a girlfriend as I have my boyfriends. Um, not currently, I'm single as we speak..."  
The way she looks deeply into my eyes make me feel weird. (What kind of game is she playing?)

"I dunno.", I respond, thinking she is just fishing for info really. "Isabella is a great friend to me, she's free to be with whomever she likes." I add dryly.

Then she asks if I'd like to meditate with her.  
Mairead, Chris and their kid, Rob and the ones who haven't left or are sleeping, are in the living room watching tv and talking loudly. It's a great atmosphere.

*******************

Flo takes me to a reserved spot in her garden and we sit, taking our positions.  
We start with some breathing techniques, she seems quite experienced. After a while I naturally take her hands in mine, to connect and exchange energy. It feels quite peaceful and revigorating.  
When I come down, before I open my eyes and situate myself, I feel Flo's lips brushing mine. I kiss her back.

Things start to get heated and I sense I'm fucking it all up, but I can't stop it either. Both of us want this. Hell, even if I regret it later, I let myself go.

She drags me hurriedly upstairs into her room, through some stairs near the garden. Thank Heavens no one saw us!

It's all so fast, her hands and legs and mouth all over me, I'm keeping my clothes on.  
I feel I'm a cheater even though Isa is not my girl. She is more Flo's than I'd ever have her.  
Lust takes over reason, it's unbearable how hot I feel.  
Then Florence pleads me to go down on her. I oblige with a clouded mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Florence both have feelings for Isa. But how will Isa take what they've done?  
> There are always bitter consequences for foolish acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria's POV.
> 
> Some florabella angst.

When it's all over, I feel quite ashamed and Florence shows no affection towards me.  
She puts her clothes back on (I didn't undress) and says "Thanks, I've enjoyed it" with a straight face.  
I nod, still feeling very uncomfortable. I feel cold and nauseated.

I wait for her to go out before me. I remain in her room for some minutes, observing her Art prints and kimonos hanging everywhere.

I don't know if I laugh or cry, my fangirl dream of shagging Florence Welch just came true. It's not HER I'm in love with, though. I want to be with Isa...

I feel like such a jerk!!

What the fuck have I done?  
I can only think about Isa and how she would take this. Perhaps she won't care or think I'm a slut.

I leave Florence's room and go to the guest room. I remain there looking at the walls which seem to be closing on me.  
Whilst all the others are in the living room listening to loud music, laughing and drinking, I close my eyes and try to relax.

********************

Half an hour later I decide to go join the rest of the party.  
Florence is playing around with Rob, she smiles at me like nothing happened.  
When Isa finally arrives, I come near her and say we need to talk. We go upstairs. I can only hope I haven't ruined things between us.

Isa has a puzzled look on her face and asks me what's wrong.  
"You can tell me everything, what's going on?", She enquires calmly but showing concern for me.

"I had sex with Florence...", I begin, "I regret it now, but at the heat of the moment I thought it was ok, since we're just friends and you're in an open relationship with..."  
Isa cuts in "Has she told you that? Fucking twat!!! She's seduced you, hasn't she?  
Oh, I am going to kill her..." she punches the wall behind her not caring if she hurts her hand.

I'm suddenly scared.

Isa is seriously angry. If I had just met her, I'd swear she would go for somebody's throat.  
"I need to talk to Florence RIGHT NOW!!!", she growls.

I feel like digging a hole in the ground and going in there, never coming out. Why did I have to tell her? But I can't lie to her, I'm so in love. 

She storms out of our room and descends the stairs. I can hear the shouting from here.  
Rob, who seems to be sober, is trying to calm Isa down.  
I hear Florence's unmistakable loud laugh. She is clearly drunk and is trying to avoid confronting Isa.

I quickly go down the many steps and grab Isa by the arm. She intertwines her hand in mine.  
Rob nods and understands, pulling away.

All the rest of the people move to other rooms and leave the three of us alone.

Isa is crying by now, and I don't know what to say. 

"Why did you do this, Florence? If you wanted to hurt me, why get Victoria in this mess?", she is still talking very loudly.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault", I barge in.  
Florence speaks for the first time, "No, it's my own doing, forgive me, Isa.", she says, but she doesn't sound very convincing.

"It's not the first time she's done something like this."  
Isa turns to Florence, "You knew I wanted to go steady with Victoria and you had to fuck it up royally, hadn't you?  
What do you want from me? I've had it with you, you idiot." Isa is red in the face.

Did they forget I was in the room? They're now discussing me like I wasn't there. She never mentioned going steady with me...

I squeeze her hand and Isa suddenly snaps out of it.  
"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend tonight, make it official, Vicky... I told Florence about it, she said she was happy for me..." Isa is holding back her tears.

Florence seems ashamed, and buries her face in her hands. She doesn't utter a word.  
What did I get into?  
Flo certainly has feelings for Isa, who is trying to ignore her own feelings, too and move on. 

I choose to be selfish now and fight for the love of this woman.

"Stay away from her." She tells Florence, very firmly, "And stay the fuck away from me!!  


Let's get out of here, babe", Isa drags me out of the room and kisses me hard.  
It feels good to be kissed so passionately, despite all of the drama which led to this.

What am I doing?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella makes a couple of important decisions.  
> Victoria realises how much she wants Isa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicky's first person POV.  
> Sorry for the lack of florabella in this chapter.  
> I am surprised with myself too. I'm a big florabella shipper...  
> But I guess it's a good chapter.
> 
> || Warning: Some smut ahead. ||

While Isa goes get her car, Mairead comes and taps on my shoulder, smiling.  
"Go home with her and take her mind off all this.", she tells me. "They will eventually sort it out. Flo and Isa are soulmates, and they are linked through their Art."

"I feel bad for coming between them.", I say, "But I can't just leave. I'm too much in love with Isabella." I admit.  
"Worse things have happened, believe me, this storm will pass", she adds, "Besides, you're doing good for Isa, she hasn't been this happy in ages... Call me or Rob if you girls need anything, ok?"  
Mairead hugs me and I thank her.

Soon Isa honks and tells me to get into the car. She kisses my hand and says, with a hard look on her face "I think I'm leaving the band."

Fuck! I would hate to be the Yoko to their Lennon/McCartney thing.

*********************

We get home and Isa goes take a bath. She is there for a long time.  
When she comes out I notice she has been crying.  
I hug her and pour her some chamomille tea, with the toast she loves so much accompanying it.  
We drink our tea in a disturbing silence. Suddenly Isa turns to me.  
"Will it be okay if I took a nap now?", she asks.  
"Sure, do you need anything?", I answer, relieved we wouldn't have to discuss Florence.

She pops a couple of pills and lies down.  
"Stay with me until sleep comes", she asks me, so fragile and hurt she looks, it breaks my heart.  
I lie on my side embracing her, caressing her head and feeling her relaxing. 

If only I could make her forget...

*********************

In the morning, I wake up and find a note on the table.

I HAVE TO DO SOME WORK AT THE STUDIO ALL DAY.  
BE HOME AT 7PM I'M TAKING YOU TO DINNER.  
XX IZ.

I go out and walk for some time, have some pizza then go back home.  
I take a long bath, do my hair very pretty and even wear some make up, which I usually don't. I put on a nice shirt and my most expensive designer trousers and coat and wait for my date to pick me up. I feel like 17 again.

Isa arrives and she is already dressed up, she must have done it at the studio or at some friend's place. I don't ask her about it.

"You look gorgeous, dear.", she tells me with a seductive smile.  
Let's go then?"

**********************

It's a cozy Italian restaurant and the wine is great.  
I'm already tipsy and I've only started the main course.

We haven't talked much, just gazing into each other's eyes, with the occasional stolen kiss. We don't care if people stare. 

"I wanted it to be a special night." Isa begins, "All this time we've been spending together, you make me feel like I haven't felt for so long, like I thought I wasn't able to feel like again... so what I'm trying to say is...", she's as nervous as I am.  
"All right, I'll just spit it out," She takes my hand and fumbles with her coat pocket, pulls out a ring and puts it on my finger. "Will you marry me, Victoria?"

I feel I will pass out, am I hallucinating? Before I drop back from the chair in shock, I let out a feeble "Yes, I will."  
Oh. My. Goddess!!

*********************

We almost couldn't wait until we come home. We crave each other like crazy, and the minute we step inside, we're all over each other. I lean on the door and pull her to me, I have to bend forward a bit, due to our height difference. Kissing her drunkenly feels like Heaven.

I take the back of her thighs in my hands, she wraps her legs around my waist. Reaching under her, I bring her up to me.  
We kiss furiously, Isa has her back pressed to the wall. I move against her while she crosses her hands on the back of my neck.  
With a swift motion, I lead us to the sofa, letting us fall gently on it. 

She pushes me, grabs me by the hand and takes us to her bedroom.  
We lie on her bed.  
I slide my right hand down her body, while my left is cupping her face, I can feel how very wet Isa is and this arouses me immensely. I leave my hand there for a bit and caress her softly.

She throws her white neck back, letting out a sigh. I whisper in her ear "I want you so badly", the sweet smell of her perfume is intoxicating... She kisses me long and hard and gives herself up to me.

After I unhook her bra, I find her nipples and flick my tongue back and forth on both of them alternately, they feel hard under my touch now.

I want this night to be special, I'm focusing on her pleasure, I don't think of myself. The way she lets go is so beautiful, we're sweating and our bodies respond to each other in perfect sync.

Isa grabs my hair when she is close, she shudders, her moans getting louder. When she comes, her body gets limp.  
I watch her breathing coming back to normal.  
When she comes down from her high, Isa motions for me to come closer. With her taste still in my mouth, my mind racing, I kiss her and we spoon until we fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa reflects about her role in the band and her friendship with Florence, who misses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching to a third person narrative.  
> The tension builds up.
> 
> :)

It's been a month since their dinner date. As work in the studio is finished, Isa and Victoria go on a couple of weeks vacation in Los Angeles. There, Vicky meets some of Isa's friends, and when they're not busy going to bars or going shopping, Isa has fun in her studio.

Victoria still feels like she's daydreaming. When she stops to think about it, she can't help dreading Isa telling her it was a mistake and breaking up with her.  
Surely, they get along well and Isa seems content. However, there's some secluded spot in Isa she can't reach. She feels it will take some time for her to heal the pain which built up all these years.

Another week passes and Isa gets a call from Mairead.  
Some concerts were booked and they have a couple of months to rehearse and arrange everything.

Isa has been pondering over her job in the band. She understands her responsibility towards it, but wishes she could take a break to decide what to do in the future. If only they could stop for six months... all would be clearer when they came back, the bad feelings would go away or at least become bearable.

She decides to go for a stroll by the beach. Victoria was shopping with some friends she made recently, who were in the biz. It was a good opportunity to relax a bit, be in silence and manage to put her thoughts in order.

She sits on the sand, quite tired from walking under the hotter than usual sun. The waves crashing on the shore soothe her. How green the sea is that day, she feels like going in but decides against it and goes for a last stroll.  
She crosses the wide street and comes into a restaurant. It looks familiar. Isa remembers she was there before. With Flo.

They were celebrating a single which made top of the charts and had too much to drink as usual.  
They ended up shagging on Isa's living room floor.  
Flo was dating a guy then and Isa got carried away and pleaded her to leave him and marry her instead. They got back to the beach to watch the dawn and kissed until their lips were sore.  
The next day, Florence said she didn't remember a thing she did, hopping on a plane and going back to her boyfriend.

Isa should be happy now, she was in a relationship with a lady who knew what she wanted. She was loved back. However, there was a part of her that only Florence could reach. This connection was her Achilles' heel, it could ruin yet another attempt of finding real happiness beside someone.

She had to make sure it wouldn't happen. Florence should go her own way.

************************

"So Isa, let's discuss our schedule for the next semester.  
I need to know how many week days you are free and where you guys prefer to meet for rehearsals and band stuff...", Mairead began.  
They were in her office. Isa came with Tom, Chris and Rob were also there. Isa was nervous about meeting Florence but she wasn't feeling very well, just getting better from a bad cold, so she didn't come.

They all talked business and caught on each other's news since they haven't been together for a couple of months after the incident at Flo's place.

When Isa was leaving, Mairead asked if she could have a word with her.  
"How are things between you and Victoria?" Mairead inquired with a sweet smile.

Isa appreciated how she never took sides and understood how her and Florence's connection was a delicate subject and so intense.  
"Oh, we're ok, we got engaged and I'm thrilled.", Isa replied waiting for a reaction.  
Mairead congratulated them and told her,  
"We need you in this team, Isabella. Don't rush things.  
Florence told me you haven't got her calls or messages back to her, but be reasonable, you know how essential you are for all of us." she added.

Florence was depressed because she figured Isa being steady with Victoria meant they would come apart. She dreaded losing her friend.

Isa knew what she meant, it was not the first time she thought about quitting. She wasn't in it for the money but out of loyalty and love. Also gratitude. It was the same from Florence's side.

"Oh, and Flo asked me to give you that.", Mairead handed her an envelope.", "Talk to her, Isa".  
They hugged and Isa got on her car back home.

Before coming inside, where Vicky was waiting for her, she opened the envelope. There was a wrapping with a silver necklace inside, with a birdcage pendant just like the tattoo Florence had on her finger.  
Also a drawing, one of those pretty and wild hearts she used to do with FATM written inside and fire around it.  
Below the illustration, in her handwriting it read:  
THERE IS NO FLORENCE WITHOUT THE MACHINE.

Isa knew Florence could read her like an open book. She couldn't just end it like that.

With tears welling up, she showed Victoria the stuff and told her about her conflicting thoughts. Victoria hugged her and they kissed.  
She poured herself and Isa some strong coffee.

"Do you think I should call her?", Isa asked trying to hide her nervousness, "Are you ok with it?"  
"Sure!" Victoria said emphatically, "It took you too long already, go sort things out.", Victoria hugged her again.  
Isa let the tears fall, she smiled broadly and kissed Vicky on the forehead.  
"You're the best girlfriend a woman could have, and you'll be the perfect wife!" Isa let her know she was wholly into it.

*******************

She breathed in and out several times standing in front of Flo's house. She couldn't let her sense her fragility...  
Isa dialed Flo's number trying to control her nerves.

"Hi Bella.", Florence answered in a low and tired voice.  
"Hey Flossie!", Isa tried to sound animated, "Can we talk? I'm standing outside your front door." she said.  
Florence had already sensed her presence and opened the door as soon as Isa finished her sentence.

Florence smiled at her, with red eyes and signs of a recently healed cold on her face.  
She took Isa's hands in hers and pulled her inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FATM are back on the road and Florence gets closer to Isa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third person narrative.  
> Not a long chapter.  
> Forgive me if some dialogues are a bit weird, still working on that.  
> Some florabella in this chapter.  
> :))

"I missed you loads, don't you ever drive me away like that again." Florence put her arms around Isa, before she knew it they were pressed against each other. It was a feeling Isa cherished.

"Missed you too." that was all Isa managed to reply before changing the subject, "So, how excited are you for those gigs?"

Florence told her she was quite nervous, it was already sold out and they would premiere some new tracks.  
"I'm happy you're beside me on this journey, Isabella.", she was visibly emotional.

Isa felt touched by how fragile and disarmed Flo was then. Her heart still beat fast near her after all these years, and she had to restrain from showing how affected she was by their reunion. Things had changed. They had to keep it like that.

Florence was focusing on Isa's eyes, to avoid letting her own eyes wander over her body. The way Isa parted her hair on the side, so cute. Her hands full of rings and her pink nail polish, those hot high heels matching the stylish tight leggings...

Flo wanted her so badly, however she couldn't rush things now.

*******************

They were wrapping the second night of the mini tour in Manchester. Vicky was patiently waiting for Isa backstage. She felt quite integrated by now, a feeling that she belonged with the gang.  
Florence and her were getting along, just like before that incident happened.

"We're going to a pub, are you and Isa coming?  
Florence asked her nicely.  
Victoria nodded and soon Isa came in the room with that smile she loved so much and she forgot whatever it was they were discussing.

*******************

"This is Matt." Florence introduced the young man to the group of friends.  
He was a tall, broad shouldered, slim guy, with wavy hair and strong hazel eyes.  
Apparently, Florence and him had been dating for a couple of months.

Lots of dancing and talking later, and Florence couldn't keep her hands off her boyfriend.  
She was looking at Isa and Vicky between heated kisses until she dragged Matt to the dancefloor once more.  
The blondie knew she should be ok with it, she's happy with her girl and she and Florence were getting on spectacularly, but this stinging in her chest kept bothering her.

It's suddenly too crowded and hot and unbearably noisy. Vicky was bored and busy messaging some friends and Isa went out for some fresh air.  
She couldn't manage to consume any more drinks and they would have a concert in two days, the wild party days were over for her.

She went out for a cigarette on the balcony, such a relief from that hellish mood inside. It is then that Isa felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Victoria, she turned around.  
Florence was gazing at her, her lips pressed, flushed and a tad shaky.

"What do you think about him, do you like Matt?", Flo asked her with insecurity in her voice.  
"He's all right.", Isa forcedly smiled, thinking what on Earth is such a wonderful woman like her doing with that twat.

"You seem happy with Victoria, we're both happy, I'm glad to see that my best friend finally found the one.", the lump on her throat stopped her from going on.  
She pulled Isa closer and cupped her face with both of her hands. Not gently, Florence kissed her, she apologised then kept clashing their lips together, her tongue searching inside Isa's mouth.

"It's just sex, Isa, I don't love him, it's you I want", she pleaded.

"We can't always have what we want.", Isa replied, softly freeing herself from Flo's grip,  
"You had your chance and you blew it over and over again. I do love you but please don't do this." Isa added. 

She craved it too but had to be the strong one for Vicky and herself.

**********************

They were all back at their table. Most of the party had left, except Chris, Mairead and a couple of roadies.  
Matt was passed out, resting his head on the table, he was pissed out of his mind.  
Isa decided to get drunk now...

Florence couldn't stop staring at Isa, she didn't disguise it anymore and Isa looked at her from time to time while she talked to Vicky and Mairead. She felt weird and flustered.

Vicky got closer and took Isa's hand on hers. She was aware of what was going on.  
She leaned and whispered into her ear, "How long are you gonna keep eye fucking each other like that? Just go for it, I liberate you.", She was not amused. 

She gave Isa a kiss on her forehead, looked into Florence's eyes for a minute and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria decides to do the right thing and Isabella makes up her mind.
> 
> This is the last chapter, followed by a short epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda stuck with the story and decided to write this conclusion.
> 
> Please don't be mad at me. I loved writing the Victoria character.
> 
> Thanks heaps for reading!
> 
> <3

Isabella was frozen for some minutes until she decided to go after Vicky.  
She got a head rush and went out to look for her, quite dizzy and sick in the stomach.  
Victoria was already gone. When she entered the pub again, Chris was carrying Matt to a cab he and Mairead would take. They lived near the guy and would drop him home.

Florence kept staring blankly ahead, and Isa had to shake her and ask her if she was going home too. Isa wasn't good to drive and Florence ended up bringing her to her place. Vicky was up waiting for her but didn't start a fight or anything.

The next morning, Isa was alone for some time and thought long and hard about what she was doing. Vicky made her happy but she could never stop loving Florence. Isa felt she was using her and she didn't deserve Victoria. They needed to talk before she ruined both their lives.

*******************

"We ought to talk." Victoria said while they were having dinner, "I think I can't let you do this to yourself. I know you're marrying me to forget her. As much as I love you, I can't do this to the three of us." she told Isa calmly.

"I like you a lot, Vicky, and I'm sorry. I can make you happy, just let me try..." Isa saw this was her last chance.  
"I'm going to Los Angeles, Isa. This is not an adieu, we'll always be friends. But you and Florence belong together. I knew it from the beginning but I was in love and it made me selfish.", she admitted.

"Flo is with that guy now...", Isa started but Vicky cut in.  
"Oh, come on, can't you see she is trying to make you jealous? And it worked!", Victoria was irritated.

"So, you're breaking up with me?", Isa couldn't help the tears from falling down.  
"Yes, Isa, it's the best thing to do.", Victoria finished.

*********************************

Isa felt sorry but also relieved. She would end up making a mess if they went on with that engagement.

Back home, Florence spent the day in bed. She thought she had lost Isabella forever, and she was feeling disgusted with herself for pretending to be interested in Matt.  
When the mini tour was over, she would break up with him, she decided.

*****************

One week later, the band was going on a deserved vacation. Florence knew about Vicky going to LA and breaking up with Isa.  
Matt was already out of the picture.

She hadn't tried to hook up with Isa again, the sexual tension was obvious but she wasn't going to make the first move.  
Besides, she didn't know if Isa still wanted her after so much pain and confusion. Her heart was telling to risk it though.

********************

EPILOGUE

There was a party at Florence's, just for close friends.  
Isa was there and she seemed anxious, having drunk just a glass of wine and avoiding Florence all night.

When everyone was already going home, she approached Isa.  
"Will you stay tonight?", Flo asked. She was making eyes at Isa all night but couldn't even touch her arm without Isa going to the other side of the room.

"Yeah, we need to talk. It's long due.", Isa said coldly but trembling inside.

*********************************

They had a couple of beers and Isa was the first to talk.

"Listen, Florence, I love you, I've always loved you. I want to make this work. I just need to know if you will have me, if you are willing to try to commit, even if it takes you a hundred years to be comfortable to go steady, to come out or whatever... 

I can wait. It has become unbearable not to touch you, wake up beside you. I miss all the little things, even our fights. There's no other person I desire but you."

Florence was touched, it was her turn to talk.

"I am willing to take our relationship to another level. I just dread hurting you again and messing things up. I can't lose you again, I'd die!"

Isabella came closer and hugged Flo. They kissed like teens anxious on their first dates.

Florence always made Isa nervous, she couldn't refrain from expressing her affection now, however.

"Listen, Flo, we're only human. Between choosing to getting hurt by you and hurting you too and making us both heal, or hurting like hell without you, I choose us imperfect and fucked up as we are. I will take the risk if it costs my own sanity. I want you in my life with all your flaws and all your virtues.  
I'm all yours. Will you be only mine?"

Florence was crying by now, both were exhausted. "You always had me, even when I tried to run away, Isa.", she confessed, "My heart was always yours, I'm sorry it took us so long to come to this."

They clung to each other and would not let go this time.


End file.
